Just Dance
by SoCalSucks
Summary: Just one night. It changed it all. Alex is happy, but she's worried...


**Just Dance  
Summary?: This is after Lexicon of Love. So like, basically, Palex is full steam ahead.  
Disclaimer?: Obviously, I don't own Degrassi... If I did.. You know what they say, I'd keep Palex alive!**

_"Why don't you show me  
a little bit of spine  
you've been saving for his mattress  
LOVE." -Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy **

* * *

**_

The intoxicating feeling of dancing. That night. Just that one night. It had decided it all. Not that she had any problem with that.. Alex lay on her side, staring quietly at Paige's sleeping form. The memories of them dancing at the movie premiere always sufficed in making her feel hot and bothered, always succeeded in making her fall for Paige even more.

"Mmm, what's with the staring, hun'?" whispered Paige, half-smiling and still groggy from their afternoon nap. "Not that I have a problem with it..."

Alex smiled back nervously, her heart pounding. Even though they had been together for a couple weeks, Paige still had this effect on her. She still made her want to jump on her at any moment. She still made her heart pound.

"I just like watching you all peaceful and the like," replied Alex, her eyes following the curve of Paige's mouth. "Enjoy your little siesta?"

Paige giggled and hugged her girlfriend close, placing a small kiss on her nose. Alex was just too adorable for words, with the way she could convey her dark and mysterious image while still being oh-so-cute. Still, there were times when her image was totally different, when Alex was ferocious and scary. But other times she was like a little kid, other times she could be romantic. The many sides of Alex Nunez intrigued Paige.

"I enjoyed it very much, but only since you were there to cuddle with me."

Alex bit her lip shyly then placed a kiss on Paige's soft lips, lingering a little longer than she thought she would. The way Paige could make her feel, the way every moment was a new favorite moment... It was like Paige was an angel, an angel who was allowed to get rowdy with a simple mortal like Alex. Without knowing it, Alex sighed deeply, as if she was a contented lover. Well, that and as if she had just found the answer to a very difficult problem.

"What is it, hun'?" asked Paige, her eyes barely open and glancing at Alex's face. Those blue green eyes of hers always made Alex feel like she was under the gaze of a goddess. Not to mention she always managed to fall in and drown in them...

"Nothing, nothing... Just thinking, you know, about that night... When we were dancing... Fun times... Besides, I loved how good of a dancer you were..."

Paige gave her an incredulous look. "_Were_? Don't you mean _IS_?"

Alex gaped as her girlfriend pulled her up quickly and persuaded her to go to the middle of the room while Paige turned on the stereo.

"Let's bust out those dance moves, hun'," Paige whispered seductively, pulling Alex close and swaying slowly to the music. First it was sluggish, almost as if they didn't want to move, but as the pace of the music got faster, they did too, their hips moving quickly against each other, and Alex bit her lip, excited beyond belief.

"You know how you make me feel, right?" Alex asked, her voice husky.

Paige winked and twirled around, never letting go of Alex's hand. Without a reply, the Ukrainian bombshell wiggled her hips quickly, then turned around and procceeded to grind her rear end with Alex's hips, making Alex gasp.

"Too much?" teased Paige, taking Alex's hands and tangling them around her waist. Alex shook her head, her cheeks bright red.

Paige laughed delightedly, turning back around to face Alex as they continued dancing to the upbeat song from the stereo. Alex couldn't fathom ever leaving her. Unless of course, Paige left her first. Then she thought of the future, and felt like she was chickening out.

Abruptly, Alex stopped, making Paige raise an eyebrow questioningly.

"What's wrong, hun'?"

Alex shook her head once more, unsure of how to say what she was feeling. She couldn't get them into words, and she sure couldn't get those words out once she thought of the right ones. Paige turned off the music then stared intently at her girlfriend, obviously worried.

"I... It's just..."

Paige, concerned, made her sit back on the bed, brushing away a few stray strands of hair that had fluttered loose during their unexpected dance. She could tell something was bothering Alex, but she also knew Alex didn't like opening up. She was like a porcupine, the first sign of trouble and BOOM, there go the needles. Instant shield.

"You can talk to me, sweetie, don't worry. I'm always here for you."

Then Alex sighed. "That's just it. Will you really always be here for me? How do I know you won't hurt me? How do I know you won't leave me? How do I know?"

Paige felt her stomach drop, she heard a whooshing in her ears. Why would Alex be scared about this stuff?

"Alex," she whispered, "Hun'. You need to know one thing. And one thing only. Okay?" When Alex nodded, she went on. "I _love_ you. And that's all that matters. And if _you_ love _me_, then there's no problem. Don't ever think I'll hurt you, because in hurting you, I'd only be hurting myself. Because right now, you are my everything. I don't live for me, I live only for you."

Alex said nothing as the silence penetrated the atmosphere. Then she briskly kissed Paige, pushing her down onto the bed. The next few minutes were only making out, and when Alex was finally finished, she said straight to Paige's face, "If you ever break that promise I'll... I'll..."

"You'll what? Stutter at me?" teased Paige, noticing Alex's blush.

Alex pouted and repeated what she had just said. "If you ever break that promise I'll kill myself."

Paige stopped grinning. This was serious. "Okay."

Then she licked Alex's nose.


End file.
